


Марафон

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020
Summary: Юра решил бежать марафон, чтобы доказать, что он мужчина, а не фея
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини нерейтинг





	Марафон

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— Конечно! — Юра воинственно тряхнул головой и зыркнул на собеседника зелеными глазами. — А то заебали все. Какая я им, блядь, фея!

Отабек только вздохнул, неодобрительно качая головой. Об участии в марафоне Юра начал говорить месяц назад. С тех пор, как Алтын едва оттащил его от улыбающейся и посмеивающейся компании из старост курсов. Плисецкий тогда ругался на чем свет стоит, во всеуслышание называя эффектного красавца-баскетболиста Джей-Джея и молчаливо, но лукаво улыбающегося Виктора с родного фигурного катания кончеными мудаками. Отабеку тогда перепало тоже.

— Тоже мне друг! А еще на единоборствах учишься. Или, может, тоже считаешь меня феей?

Феей друга обычно молчаливый казах не считал, да и драться без большой необходимости не любил, но восторгаться чужими силой, гибкостью и упорством это ему не мешало. Он как-то так и сказал тогда, давно уже, при первой еще встрече, когда Юра застал его после пар в балетном зале пытающимся изобразить что-то у станка. Смеялся тогда Плисецкий громко и заразительно, но совсем не обидно. И даже руку ничего особо не ожидающему Алтыну в итоге пожал. Они задержались в тот раз до тех пор, пока дежурящий ночью охранник не пришел разгонять по домам, и у Отабека что-то даже почти получилось. А Юра потом на весь опустевший двор не менее громко и не вполне цензурно восторгался, когда новый друг предложил подвезти и показал байк.

— Юр, ты точно этого хочешь? — в тысячный, наверное, раз спросил Отабек, когда до марафона осталось всего несколько дней.

— Ты за кого меня принимаешь? Хочу, чтобы Жоп-Жоп подавился этой его «феей», и я не отступлю!

С ярким и общительным парнем из канадского Квебека отношения у Юры не ладились. Джей-Джей, а вернее Жан-Жак, вымахал знатным лосем, играл в баскетбол, встречался с девушкой из команды по плаванию и был абсолютно везде, умудрившись не только возглавить музыкальную группу, но и стать старостой курса. Юра, Ледяной Тигр, как он сам хотел себя называть, был изящен, как девушка, катался на коньках, обнимался только с котом и ненавидел людей, разговаривая матом и имея всего одного, зато настоящего, друга. Джей называл Плисецкого принцессой и феей, а тот его в ответ — мудаком и придурком. Зная взрывной характер друга, Отабек не сомневался, что долго так продолжаться не будет, и оказался прав.

— А ты что тут делаешь? — Юра удивленно глянул из-под упавшей на глаза челки, когда казах, покрутив ногами в беговых кроссовках, занял место рядом с ним у стартовой черты.

— Тоже бегу.

— Зачем? Ты же из этих, бойцов, хуйцов, все дела. Тебе не обязательно.

— Тебе тоже не обязательно. А я хочу поддержать, — заметил Алтын, хмуря брови. — Юр, если ты проиграешь, тебе придется идти с Джеем на бал.

— Придурок. Я не проиграю.

Отабек сошел с дистанции где-то на середине, отыскивая в приливной волне болельщиков и наблюдателей тренера и предчувствуя головомойку, а то и лишние полсотни отжиманий на тренировках. Но тот то ли догадался о причинах, то ли вообще был в курсе конфликта. Хлопнул по плечу, молодец мол, и даже предложил подвезти к финишу. Так что на площадь перед главным корпусом университета успеть удалось вовремя, хоть и пришлось попетлять из-за перекрытия улиц. Красного и растрепанного Плисецкого Алтын заметил сразу и даже почти не удивился, обнаружив того в лидерах забега. А вот чтобы пробраться к финишной зоне, пришлось потолкаться, зато пробежавший по инерции еще немного Юра угодил прямо в объятия.

— Я добежал? — Плисецкий пыхтел, как паровоз, почти сразу обмякая на руках друга и наконец начиная чувствовать слабость в ногах и колотье в боку. Откуда-то со стороны к ним с гневными выкриками уже пробирался Юрин тренер, спеша узнать, жив ли один из его лучших учеников или пал от собственной глупости.

— Добежал, Юр. Ты настоящий боец, — кивнул Отабек, взглядом указывая на дальний угол площади, откуда уже начали расходиться болельщики, спеша поздравить или утешить своих знакомых. Плисецкий повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как весело смеющийся Виктор от души хлопнул по плечу недовольно тряхнувшего головой канадца, и на лице его расцвела хоть и усталая, но победная улыбка, а рука вскинулась практически сама собой, не менее победно демонстрируя средний палец.


End file.
